


Day 13

by AMRainer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge: NSFW Edition [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Birthday Smut, Day thirteen, Does it get worse?, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRainer/pseuds/AMRainer
Summary: She was beautiful, all flushed with those long black locks fanned on the hotel bed.





	Day 13

DAY 13: RIMMING (I CHANGED TO ORAL SEX BC MY GIRL EMILY DESERVES LOVE)

.

"Good God, Aaron!" her choked gasp broke the wet silence elicited by the laps of his tongue against her throbbing bundle of nerves. His dearest subordinate's thighs clenched, every side of his head being pressed softly by the tense muscles while his square shoulders changed the angle with every move.

Large masculine hands ran her sides, skimmed her waist and hips and worshiped every extent of warm flesh he could touch. She was beautiful, all flushed with those long black locks fanned on the hotel bed. Hotch grinned, whispered against her core just how much having her there played to his male pride. It was stupid and primal, he was aware, but parts of him couldn't help it.

Using his arm to steady her hips, the older agent lowered himself to probe her damp entrance with his tongue, trailing the rim of it slowly before he could plunder her depths with his own heat caved. And the man worked, in and out, curled slightly when he grazed that tender spot within her.

He could tell when he reached from the quality of her breathing – it labored, turned into a quiet squeak -, added to the way her hips bucked wildly against his face. Even though this was wrong, even though this had to be last place he should have done this, it was her birthday and he goddamn knew better than to wait until they were back in town.


End file.
